Animal
by coldstone4815
Summary: "S-Sky, please stop..." He never intended for this to happen. "I-I can't control- R-run, Dawn!" He didn't want to hurt them, but... "Fight it, Sky! I know you can!" He never thought this could ever happen. "I-I'm sorry, Ty. I didn't want to hurt you..." But it did, and now everyone had to pay for it. "Behold, puny human, the true and mighty power of the squid!"
1. Chapter 1

**Animal - Chapter one**

**So, I didn't have time to put Author Notes in this fic at first. But now that I do, I really have nothing to say. The cover art was done by a brilliantly wonderful Artist named Lord-Varian. Go see them on Deviantart! They do a lot of wonderful work, and I really appreciate that they let me use the pic. I'll have the link to it in my bio.**

**So, read, review and enjoy! I really hope you like this fanfiction. It took me a _long _time to write. In my opinion, you guys are lucky that I had already written two-thirds of the story before I posted it. Enjoy, peopleses!**

**-Cold**

* * *

It had started as a slight pain behind the eyes.

Sky had just shrugged the pain off and continued the parkour map with Ty. It must have just been a headache, nothing abnormal. Maybe he had hit his head the last time he had failed at a jump. It wasn't very bad and he soon forgot about it when Deadlox challenged him to a race.

But later, as he settled down next to Dawn in bed, the slight headache grew until even the faintest light would bring a searing pain bolting through his forehead. He curled next to the already sleeping Dawn, groaning quietly and rubbing his temple. Just a migraine; it'll pass in the morning.

Or that's what he thought.

Sunlight filtered in through the crack between two tightly drawn curtains. Even then, the immense pain behind Sky's eyes seemed affected by the light. Even curled under the heavy blankets, the light persisted to bring him pain. Sky swallowed thickly, pressing his fingers against his eyes. He clenched his teeth, trying to think of anything except his horrible migraine. There was a gentle knock on the door. The minecrafter winced, then slowly sat up. "Wh-who is it?"

"Sky? It's me, Dawn. . . I was just wondering if you're going to get up anytime soon."

Sky squinted at the door, slightly startled to see that his vision had gone wobbly. He rubbed an eye with his palm, trying to talk around his fumbling tongue. Dawn must have gotten up earlier. "I-I don't know. . . What. . . What time is it?"

"Around noon."

"I'll be right up."

Dawn nodded, even though Sky couldn't see, and walked off with a soft good-bye trailing after her. Sky wondered why she was being so quiet, but again shrugged it off. Maybe she had a sore throat or something.

He swung his legs over the bed, sitting still for a moment before getting up and getting ready for the day. He went to the bathroom, grabbing a pair of clean-ish clothes on his way. He turned the knob of the sink, staring down at the clear water for a few moments.

Sky's brow furrowed at the quickly forming pool in the sink. He stared at the liquid for a few more moments, then splashed his face with a couple handfuls,which only seemed to make his migraine worse. Sky grimaced, blinking water out of his eyes and wiping his face with a towel. He looked up in the mirror, only to recoil back in disgust. He shifted, turning to look at his shoulder. A small patch of his skin had turned a light shade of grey over his right shoulder.

Sky frowned, scratching at the patch. It felt like normal skin, so why did it look this way?

Again, he shrugged it off and pulled on his shirt. But still, worry was starting to tickle at the back of his mind. Was he sick? Why was his skin like this? What's with the sudden headache? He must have caught a virus or something; he just hoped it wasn't deadly

Sky walked out of the bathroom, then out to the kitchen. The house he and Dawn were living in was nice, roomy, but still comfortable. Kermit was currently away on a trip, so the frog's room was shut tight.

Dawn was just setting two plates of food on the table when Sky walked in. She looked up, smiling brightly. "Morning, Sky. Sleep well?"

The budder-loving Minecrafter shrugged, nearly falling into his seat. "Yeah, I guess."

Dawn frowned slightly, pulling out a chair and sitting down across from Sky. "What's wrong?"

"Just a headache," Sky assured her, picking at the eggs on his plate. "Nothing much."

"Oh."

Dawn started eating, trying to start up a conversation around the food in her mouth.

"You seem a little down. Are you sure you're fine?"

Sky nodded, looking down at his untouched breakfast. No appetite had surfaced and he had just shifted his food around to look like he had been eating. Even the thought thought of taking a bite of the still-warm bacon and eggs made his stomach churn unpleasantly.

Dawn bit her lip, noticing how her boyfriend wasn't eating. She was worried, but knew that Sky would keep insisting that he was fine. She let the matter drop, standing and scraping off the excess food that she didn't eat into the trash.

"You better hurry and go meet up with Ty, you two still have to start that jump map," Dawn said.

Sky bolted up, migraine temporarily pushed out of his mind. "I forgot! I'm gonna be late!" He hurried out of his chair, kissing Dawn a good-bye and hurrying out of the house. Dawn smirked. That's the Sky that she knew.

Sky ran as fast as he could, glad that he had snagged a speed potion as he ran out of the house. Soon enough, he saw Deadlox impatiently waiting at the beginning of a parkour map. Sky panted, slowing to a stop next to Ty.

"Sorry I'm late, slept in a bit this morning."

Ty punched him on the shoulder. "Right. I was this close to just leaving you alone, you know."

Sky rolled his eyes, then went towards a house at the beginning of the map. He pressed a button on the side of his glasses to start recording, counting down from three. As soon as he said three seven times, Ty started the intro.

"Welcome back, everybody, to the next EPIC. JUMP. MAP! With me today is Sky, and we are going to. . . Sky? Are you okay?"

Sky looked up, swaying slightly on his feet. The headache had attacked again, this time with a sickening feeling in his stomach. "Y-yeah. Let's just start the map already."

Deadlox nodded, then proceeded to read the instructions. Then, finally, the two started the map. Ty went slow, but even then he was pretty far ahead of Sky.

Sky couldn't seem to keep up with his friend. If he tried to run any faster than a jog, the world around him would spin, and he would slip and nearly fall off the blocks.

He jumped a three block gap, but missed the platform he was aiming for. With a shout, Sky plummeted down to the ground. Thinking quickly, he shouted a couple of words, hoping he'd have enough time. Just before he hit the ground, Sky was teleported to Deadlox.

Ty yelped, skidding to a halt and turning around to face Sky.

"Sky! What the hell, man? You nearly made me fall! I told you not to cheat."

"But Ty, I-"

"No buts, I don't care what lame excuse you have. Can't you just be legit for at least _once_, Sky?"

Sky frowned, taking a step back. "Why are you so angry, Ty? I just teleported so I wouldn't've fallen and died."

"Then you would have re-spawned at the beginning of the map. Dying gives you no excuse. And besides, knowing you, you would have just punched me off and continued on without a care in the world!"

Sky opened his mouth to retort, slightly hurt, but was again cut off by Deadlox.

"All you ever care about is yourself. You push people off maps, you betray your friends in the Hunger Games, and all around you're just a big douche. Stay away from me, you little prick!"

Sky had nothing. He took a step forward, but Ty pushed him away roughly.

"I told you to stay away!"

Sky winced at his friend's loud tone. The migraine seemed to get worse and he took a step away from Ty, heel hanging off the edge of the platform. "If I'm not wanted," Sky said quietly, "then why did you want to do this map in the first place?"

Ty scowled, crossing his arms. "I'm not really sure why I would want to do a map with such a big jackass."

Sky seemed to deflate. What was wrong with Ty? Was he really that unwanted? Questions and thoughts ran through his head, trying to come up with an excuse for Deadlox's anger. Sky took another step back, but his foot met empty air. He stumbled, taken by surprise. Then, to add on to all the things he had said, Ty went forward and pushed Sky off the block.

Sky's eyes widened as he tumbled down through the air, arms flailing for something-_anything-_to halt his fall. He ended up with nothing but empty air.

Up above him, Deadlox smirked as he watched his 'friend' fall. Soon enough, though, he frowned, and looked up, trying to think why he had just. . . Ty's eyes widened, and he scrambled over to the edge.

"Sky!" he shouted, reaching out an arm even though his friend was already too far away. What had he just done? He knelt down and shouting for Sky again.

Sky shut his eyes tight. He heard Ty's call, but didn't want to look back up. He didn't want to see Ty's smirk, or hear the insults thrown his way. He felt betrayed, heart stung by the cruel words. Why would Ty do that?

But he guessed it didn't matter now. As soon as Sky hit the ground and re-spawned, he was getting out of there. He would run away, start a survival series or something. But maybe he would just stay away, find a distant jungle or cave and hide for the rest of his life.

Sky fell down, down, expecting to hit the ground at any second... But instead of hitting the hard, unforgiving ground, Sky was plunged into cool, soothing water.

He opened his eyes and glanced around. Surprisingly, everything around him was crystal-clear. And it was silent. . .

How he had missed the silence.

Sky sat there in the water, slowly sinking to the bottom. It was comfortable, really. Dark, silent, soothing. He hit the bottom with a small thunk, where he remained.

"C'mon, Sky, get up. _Get up_!" Ty watched the water for any sign of his friend. When Sky didn't surface, Ty stood and clasped his hands together. With only a small prayer that Sky would be fine, he dove down. Soon enough, he was underwater.

Ty blinked, squinting through the murky water. He looked around, then down at the lake bottom. He would have gasped if he could. Quickly, he kicked his way down to his friend. Deadlox grabbed Sky, who lay motionless and pale, and dragged him to the surface. He didn't expect for Sky to snap his arm away from him.

Ty looked down again, at where Sky was swimming back to the bottom of the pond. Sky glared at him, and Ty jerked back in surprise. His friend's eyes. . . they held murder in them. Pure, unchecked rage boiled in the two murky blue-grey eyes behind the glasses.

Wait, Sky's eyes weren't blue-grey, they had always been a mixture of liquid butter and chocolate brown. Not to mention that the entire pupil took up most of the eye, even part of the whites. The blue-grey was a simple thin ring around the pupil.

Ty kicked to the surface for a gulp of air, then dove back down. He looked at Sky, only to realize that he was rocketing up at Deadlox. When Sky hit him, both of them were sent sailing out of the water. Sky grabbed Ty's throat, choking the air out of him and snarling out,

"Behold, puny human, the true and mighty power of the squid!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Animal - Chapter two**

Then they were back underwater, but not before Ty had seen a blur of green and white run towards the pond. Deadlox looked at Sky, trying to struggle away. His limbs failed him. Ty couldn't think straight, not with the lack of oxygen piercing his lungs. He needed air. And fast.

Sky grinned, showing that his teeth had sharpened into fangs. He was feeling better than he ever had. The migraine had been replaced by fury, pure rage, and now he was stronger and more powerful than his old, puny self.

And he would kill.

He would kill Ty because. . . because he can.

"Goodbye, puny human," he said, voice distorted by the water. Just as the light in Ty's eyes started to fade, a green blur slammed into Sky, knocking him away.

Kermit kicked Sky to a safer distance, then turned around and started dragging Ty to the shore. When they reached the sandy shore, he turned Ty onto his back and shook his shoulders. "Come on, Ty, don't do this."

Ty coughed, turning over on his stomach and spitting up water. Kermit sighed slightly in relief upon seeing that his friend was okay. Sky surfaced quietly, eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses. The possessed Minecrafter then ducked back under the water, swimming towards the two on the shore. He moved fluidly, as if he had lived his entire life in the water.

Sky crept up on Kermit. This amphibian will be his next target. Then he could kill Deadlox in peace. When he was close enough, Sky pounced.

Kermit yelped as Sky tugged him under the water. Something sharp pierced his shoulder. He craned his neck and saw that sharp, deadly claws had grown from Sky's fingertips. And they must have been poisonous, because seconds later Kermit became foggy-headed and groggy.

Nevertheless, he used his powerful hind legs to kick Sky away, then scurried onto the land and away from the water. Ty stood shakily, following the frog's example. Nothing was said as they watched Sky draw near to the shore, then dart away into deeper water.

Instinct told Sky that it was a terribly _bad_ idea to try to fight them on land. Not only was he weaker on land, the light from the sun stung at his eyes. He sank down to the muddy lake bottom. To any human, the water would have been dark and murky. But to Sky, it was crystalline and sharp, easy to focus in. His newly grown claws, which were a navy blue, sliced at the ground, leaving deep fissures. The blue-grey patch of skin on his shoulder had grown, splashing over half his face and across his other arm. It ended in the middle of his left hand, but was slowly creeping over the rest of him. Pointed white fangs gleamed from behind a smirk.

Sky was. . . content. Happy, even, now that he was in his element. He was powerful, Ruler of the Water. Ruler of the Squids. Nothing could defeat him, not even what his weaker human form used to call his friends.

Friends. . .

Something tickled at the back of his mind; something said that this was wrong, so very _wrong_. He wasn't a squid. . . Right? Was he?

Of course he was. There wasn't any evidence to say that he wasn't. Unbeknownst to him, a small red light on the side of his sunglasses was blinking slowly, which meant that they were still recording.

Kermit and Deadlox watched the water for a few moments. The frog slowly turned towards Ty. "Care to explain?"

And so Ty did, blurring the part where he had pushed Sky off the block into a lie. He still couldn't understand why he had done that. It was just that. . . he had felt so angry, and he had to take his anger out on something or he would burst. And the nearest something had been Sky. . .

"And he was just about to k-kill me. Then you came. Thanks bro, I owe you one."

Kermit nodded, then summed up their predicament in two simple words.

"Well shit."

Dawn hummed happily as she closed the front door behind her, purse slung into her shoulder. She had a list in her hand, groceries written on it in sloppy scrawl. Just then the phone rang. Dawn sighed and rolled her eyes, unlocking the door and rushing inside. She hurried over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"H-hey, Dawn, its me Ty. Um. . . We kinda ran into a . . . situation here. . ." Deadlox trailed off, unsure of how to tell her.

Kermit sighed and grabbed Ty's headphones away, which was how they had called Dawn, and set them on his own head. He adjusted the mouthpiece, then spoke. All the while neither of the soaking wet beings kept their eyes off the water.

"Listen Dawn, we need you to get here. Now. Something's wrong with Sky and- You'll see when you get here. And if you can, call the others."

Dawn heard him pause when Ty said something, then the frog resumed talking.

"It doesn't matter who, but make sure they come prepared for a fight."

"A fight? Kermit, what's wrong with Sky? Why do we need everybody else? Kermit?"

But then something cut Kermit off. A splash. The two whipped around towards the water, backing further into the land. Sky had surfaced slightly, glaring at them from behind his glasses. Kermit slowly handed Ty the headphones.

Deadlox sat them on his head, hurriedly speaking to Dawn. "Hurry Dawn, just get the others and tp to us. Please hurry, we don't know how much longer he's going to stay in the water."

And with that, Ty snapped the connection shut.

Sky had no intentions on heading onto the land. In fact, he was almost asleep. He lounged at the bottom of the lake, watching the ripples of the surface above him. Sky knew that they couldn't see him all the way down here, he nearly blended in now. The only tan skin left was a patch just around his left eye.

Sky had searched the lake, trying to find a way out and into the ocean. No such luck. Wherever the ocean was, he would have to cross over land to get to it. The possessed Minecrafter _yearned _for the ocean. Even from this far inland, he could feel the tug of the waves, smell the salty tang in the air. How he wanted to be deep down, down into the dark depths of the sea. How he wanted to meet his fellow squids, train with them to take over the land. How he yearned for the gentle currents of the ocean, to swim freely without hindrance of the land-dwellers.

But he was stuck here in this tiny pond; stuck in this laughable excuse for a body of water. And the land beings had gathered, grown in numbers. This was not good. Not good at all.

In a short amount of time Jerome, Husky, Jason, and Dawn had teleported to Deadlox and Kermit. Ty stepped forward and explained their situation, with Kermit occasionally adding in his own two cents. Sky watched from the shallows, only his head above the surface. He sunk lower and then closer to them, barely making a ripple in the water. His first target: The green amphibian. That one would cause him some trouble. He glared at Kermit, slowly creeping to the shore.

"Can't we just lure him out of the water?" Jerome asked after Ty and Kermit had finished.

Deadlox shrugged. "So far we haven't been able to. All he does is sit down there, as far as we know."

Husky jumped into the conversation. "Then get some butter, that'll do the trick."

Something in that sentence made Sky pause. A little memory tickled at his mind. No, not a single memory. A lot of memories. Maps. Jumping. Running. Fighting. Goofing off. Laughing. Defeating the squids. . .

But he was a squid, so why would he kill his own brethren? . . . _Was_ he a squid? He didn't have any tentacles, and squids didn't wear any sort of clothing on their bodies. So what was he?

Sky growled quietly, then ducked back under the water and swam in circles. He needed to get to the ocean. Once he was there, the land creatures wouldn't be able to catch him. He would be free to wreak havoc on sailors and coastal cities. Maybe even turn a few people into squids along the way. . . Starting with the headphone-wearing human.

Yes, Deadlox would be the first to go.

Ty tightened the knot of the rope wrapped around the butter ingot, then grabbed the pole from Jason. He swung the fishing line, and the ingot landed in the water with a soft ker-plunk.

Sky stiffened when the butter floated down to the bottom of the water, coming to a rest a few feet in front of him. The possessed Minecrafter scowled, grabbing the ore and hurling it up to the shore, where it thunked to the ground in front of the others.

That's when Sky felt something shift on his back. He turned around, peering over his shoulder. He grinned wickedly at what he discovered, fangs gleaming.

Six long, slender tentacles had grown from his back. They moved on their own accord, but Sky found that he could control them. Any doubts that he wasn't a squid vanished. He had tentacles, he was obviously a cephalopod. Sky looked towards the surface of the water and tensed his muscles. Now nothing could defeat him. A slight growl rose from his throat as he kicked off the mucky floor, propelling himself out of the water.

Above the surface, the men had fallen into an argument. Only Dawn stayed out of it, not wanting to get caught in the fray.

"We don't want to hear another of your stupid plans, Husky."

"Shut it-"

"Kermit's right, the fish doesn't ever have good plans."

"I'm an amphibian, you dick! Get it right!"

"Well maybe if we all just shut-"

Then Sky shot out of the water and slammed a tentacle into Ty's chest, shoving the Minecrafter into the ground. The others jumped at the sudden attack, staring at Sky.

The squid-like human sneered and took their hesitation to his advantage. He sprinted off, heading to where he knew the ocean was. Sky made sure to wrap a tentacle around Ty's ankle, dragging the human with him.

"Sky!" Dawn shouted, shaking off the shock and running after him. She jumped and grabbed one of the tentacles, only to have it writhe out of her grasp.

Sky hissed at Dawn, smacking her away with two of the other extra limbs. She sailed into a tree, breath locked out of her. Sky grinned, raising Ty and flinging him after her.

Deadlox slammed against Dawn, hitting his head against a rock. His vision swam, and he tried to focus on the blue-grey blob menacingly making its way towards him and Dawn.

"S-Sky. Please, stop. . ."

Dawn's shaky voice made Sky pause. And that was enough time for Jason to charge and knock him to the ground. There was a short tussle, in which that everybody piled on Sky to try and subdue him. Sky writhed, trying to squirm out of somebody's grasp. Suddenly, pain flared on his temple. The last thing he heard was Jerome murmuring an apology. "Sorry, buddy. . ."

Then, darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Animal - Chapter three**

When he woke, the first thing that Sky noticed was that the headache had returned. That, and he no longer wanted to murder anybody. He kept his eyes closed, slightly scared at what be would see when they opened.

He kept telling himself that everything that he thought had happened was a dream. It had to be; it was just a sick, twisted nightmare. But Sky doubted what had happened was a dream. No, Sky _knew_ that it wasn't a dream.

And the cold, smooth tentacle draped across his arm proved it.

Sky was laying on his stomach, extra appendages splayed out randomly. They were lifeless until he moved them, but Sky had no desire to do so. He groaned, shifting slightly and cracking open his eyes. The room he was in was blessedly dark, curtains drawn tight over the window. A soft bed was under him, a nightstand to his left and a blank wall to his right.

Sky didn't recognize the room, so he wasn't at his house. But what really drew his attention were the hard, steel chains strapped onto his wrists. They weren't tied to anything except his wrists, but the bindings' presence alone made Sky want to retch. Just thinking about his friends, and how _they_ were the ones to place the chains (for who else would have?), made Sky's migraine worsen. Sky sat up, eyes half closed. The darkness didn't bother him. In fact, it took the edge of the migraine away.

He stared down at his hands, glaring at the sharp, navy-colored claws growing from his fingertips. Sky grimaced, clenching his hands into fists and snapping his eyes closed. Nothing about him was normal anymore-he doubted he'd ever be normal again.

He sighed and slung his legs over the bed, only just now realizing he was shirtless. Either it had been ripped off carelessly when the foul tentacles grew, or someone had taken it from him.

Sky stood shakily, leaning a hand against the wall to steady himself. He ran a hand through his hair and continued forward, searching for a door. The chains on his wrists clanked against each other, sending short jabs of pain to his head. Finally, Sky's hand brushed against a door knob. He turned it and wasn't surprised that the door was locked tight. Sky growled and yanked on the door, kicking it once, then turning around to further explore the room. All the while, emotions raged through him. He was angry, for starters, angry that his friends would shackle and lock him inside an unfamiliar room.

But he was also angry at himself. After all,_ he_ was the one that let this happen; the animal in him took over and he did nothing to stop it. The animal in his mind still raged against him, fighting for control. Every so often, the tentacles on Sky's back would slap something, only to fall still.

His temple hurt from the blow Jerome had given him. He was slightly grateful, though; for if the baca hadn't, he would have killed-

No. . . No, no, no!

"Ty! Dawn!" Sky shouted, running back to the door. Were they alright? He didn't hurt them, did he? . . .

And that was what he was terrified of. That the animal would hurt-or even worse, kill-one of his friends.

The animal chuckled inside his mind, making Sky jump. There was another presence inside of him, but it wasn't nearly like a human's. It was more of a primal instinct, a bloodlust. But it was also another being, an entirely different mind living in his head. . . And he was terrified of it. He didn't want it to be there, lurking in the shadows of his mind. The thought horrified him.

Sky kicked the door once more, but it still didn't budge. He scowled, baring sharp canines, and slammed his shoulder into the windowless iron door.

"I wouldn't do that, Sky. I don't really want to have to pay for that door."

Sky whipped around, bristling. The voice belonged to Jason, but the space suit-wearing man was nowhere to be seen.

"Where- where are you?"

"Um . . ."

Sky narrowed his eyes, the instinct slightly taking over as he listened. Did they think he was some animal at a zoo? Were they watching and laughing at him right now? Voices murmured to each other, then another voice replaced Jason's. One that snapped the instinct from his thoughts.

"Sky? It's okay, we're in Jason's house. Um, there's been a, uh, uh. . ."

It was Dawn. Sky breathed a sigh of relief. "Dawn? Are you okay? Is Ty okay?"

There was a slight crackle, then Ty's voice sounded. "Yeah, we're fine... Sky, we're fine. But, the more important question is: Are you alright?"

Sky hesitated, doubting that his friends would want to hear his inner thoughts. Instead, he changed the subject. "If Jerome's there. . . tell him I said thanks."

There was a snort on the other end of the speaker. Somebody said something that Sky couldn't decipher. For a moment, he thought it was the others talking amongst themselves. Sky turned an settled down on the bed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Sky? . . . Sky? SKY?!"

"Hm?" Sky looked up, staring to where he thought the speaker was. Had they been talking?

"Did you even hear a word I said?"

He shook his head, noting that Jason had taken the mic.

"Oh. Well, I was _saying_ that we_ may_ have a way to reverse this."

Sky bolted up, hope sparking and lighting within. He'll be able to get rid of this animal forever. "Really? Do you know what's wrong with me?"

"Well, we have a few theories, but. . ."

"But?"

"We might need to go to the squid's dimension to reverse it."

Sky could feel his hope crumble as the animal howled in laughter. This was just what it wanted. If it was in its home land, it'd be all the more stronger. Making it all the more harder to keep it in check.

"N-no. . . No!" Sky shouted at the wall, stumbling backwards and tripping over the bed. He landed on the ground with a thud, but kept scrambling backwards until his back hit the wall. The mutated Minecraftian curled his knees into his chest, hugging them tight to his body and tuning out go friends' concerned voices. Subconsciously, the tentacles curled in and wrapped around him, shoving out any light or sounds.

It was a long time of silence on his part and worried questions on his friends' until he spoke.

"I-. . . I can't. It'll take over again. . ." He hugged himself smaller, talking into his elbow. "And I don't- I don't think I'll be able to stop it if it wants to ki-"

He cut himself off there, afraid that if he said it it would happen. He buried his face in his arms.

"Sky, we all know you wouldn't intentionally harm us, let alone kill us. Just. . . fight it Sky. I know you can."

Jason sighed and set down the mic when there was no reply. The group was standing right behind Sky. The wall that their possessed friend was curled against was a one-way glass pane, allowing them to see inside of the room. The group had talked Sky's. . . _condition_ over and over, but it seemed they only got so far until they hit a wall.

And that wall was getting Sky through the portal to the squid's dimension. The group talked in hushed whispers as they thought of a plan (not that Sky would be able to hear them). Finally, they came to a conclusion.

No matter what, they had to rid Sky of this monster. Even if that meant going against his will.

Sky fell asleep curled against the wall. It was then that the others slipped inside the room and carried him out. Deadlox had Sky by the ankles, Husky holding him under the arms. They set him in a cart, which was attached to two horses. The squid-like Minecraftian groaned in his sleep, sunlight trying to fight its way behind his eyelids. Dawn quickly covered him with a blanket, preventing any curios eyes from seeing the Sky Army's leader in such a state. Soon enough, they were off, Jerome taking over the reigns. "Yah, horsies, yah!"

Dawn rolled her eyes and looked down at Sky, who tossed and turned. Ty sat near the edge of the cart, one leg hanging off over the road. Jason was next to Jerome in the front so he could point the way to the portal. Husky was sitting on the other side of Sky, averting his eyes away from the mutated Minecrafter. The frog was sorting through their supplies and weapons.

The group had brought along extra supplies, armor, and weapons with them. The journey was going to be short, but once they got in the squid dimension, there was no telling what would happen.

Soon enough, Jerome slowed the horses down when they came to a sealed entrance to a cave. Dawn looked up from Sky, staring down into the tunnel. This was the place where she had first been captured, where the others had come to save her from the evil squids in the first place.

She turned to remove the blanket, only to find that Sky was already sitting up and awake. "You're gonna make me go through the portal, aren't you?"

The others glanced over. A short silence suffocated the clearing until Kermit spoke up. "Sorry man, but. . . yeah."

Sky sighed, cracking open his eyes to glance around at each of them. To everybody's relief, his eyes were their normal chocolate brown.

"You can at least tell me why, though."

Jason bit his bottom lip, then started his theory. "Well, we think you've been. . . how do I say it?"

"Infected," Deadlox quickly said. "We think you're infected."

Sky frowned, arching a brow. "What does that mean?"

Jason looked over, strapping a small backpack to his shoulder. "Well, it depends if you were hurt when we last came to the squid dimension. Were you?"

Sky shrugged, thinking back. Now that it was brought up, one of the squids _had_ nicked him on the shoulder. . . The same shoulder that had started to turn grey first. His eyes widened, and he looked up. "Come to think of it, yeah. Some small squid got me on my shoulder I didn't really think much of it at the time. But that was weeks ago, why would I just now turn?"

A shrug answered him. "We aren't sure. But, if you_ did_ get harmed by a squid, it must have infected you. If we find a squid, it may be possible to reverse what happened to you. . . But there's a catch. The squid has to be royalty."

"Royalty?" Sky mimicked.

"Well, yeah. Or it has to be related to the squid ruler."

Sky frowned. "But that could be any squid. We don't have time to walk around asking for the nearest squid prince."

"I know, but we can find the squid's ruler."

When Sky heard that, he grinned. This wasn't one of his joking, playful smiles. This was something demonic, sharp fangs gleaming and crazed eyes narrowing. The others looked away as he stood up.

"Then let's get going."


	4. Chapter 4

**Animal - Chapter four**

A short time later, they stumbled out of the portal. Immediately, Sky could feel the animal surge and try to take over. He winced, hand flinging up to his head. His friends cast him a worried look. Sky shook his head as if to clear it. "Let's go. I'm not sure how long I can hold it back."

Dawn waked as close to Sky as he would allow. She reached for his hand, but Sky shook his head and moved away slightly. "J-just stay away. I-I don't want to hurt you." Dawn frowned slightly, but wisely listened to him. Deadlox ducked as a tentacle swiped at him, but didn't say anything. The others gave Sky a wide berth, not wanting to be whacked by one of the powerful appendages.

Suddenly, Sky thought of something. "Guys, where do we even _find_ the damn squid?"

They didn't even have to start looking before an achingly familiar voice pierced the air. "Ah, Sky! You finally came to join us! I'll be right there, don't move."

The group glanced around, readying their weapons in case of a fight. But what Sky didn't expect was for a scrawny, familiar squid to flop out onto land. So familiar, as it was, Sky recognized it easily. It was the same squid that kept ruining his mod showcases, the one that always persisted that it was something other than a squid.

Sky snarled, running at it with speeds that no normal human could muster. He raised his sword and chopped it down on the squid.

The cephalopod squealed and cowered. "D-don't kill me! I-I'm the only squid that c-can help you!"

Sky paused, but the scowl on his face remained and the sword stayed pointed at the cephalopod. "What do you mean? Do you know where your ruler is? Speak!"

The squid shook visibly as it explained. "Th-the King Squid isn't here right now."

When Sky growled, it protested "But he isn't! H-he's away, somewhere in the human world!"

The squid tried to squirm away, but one of Sky's own tentacles snapped forward and wrapped around its body. "Oh, no. You're giving me more answers than that. If you don't, those things come off. One by one," Sky growled, poking the squid's tentacles with his sword.

The derpy mob gulped, drawing his tentacles closer. "I-I'll answer anything you ask."

Sky glanced over at TrueMU and nodded. Jason came over and knelt down next to the squid. "First question: Why is the king squid gone? Did he know that we were coming?"

"U-uh, the King's gone because somebody heard from another squid who heard from a flying squid who heard from a bird who heard from a-"

"Get on with it," Sky snarled angrily.

"He heard that there was a half-squid half-human in the Overworld, so he was going to go find them and force- ask them to join."

Dawn came up behind Sky and grabbed his hand, ignoring how he immediately tried to make her let go. She frowned down at the navy mob. "Is there any way to reverse what's happened to Sky?"

The squid paused, and Sky could practically hear the wheels turning in its empty head. He was just about to chop one of its appendages off when it spoke again. "We-well, maybe. I know there's a potion, and it gets rid of any squid that drinks it. But the items are hard to find."

Ty walked closer to the squid. "What do you mean 'gets rid of any squid'."

"It-it kills them, of course."

They paused and glanced at Sky, but he knelt down at the derpy mob's level. "Tell me what we need to get for the potion," he said evenly.

"You-you'll need ten butter ingots, three yummy ink sacks, four emeralds, a bone, and a drop of royal squid blood."

Sky narrowed his eyes at the squid behind his shades. "And that's it? Mix it all up in a bottle then drink it?"

"Y-yeah, crush the butter and emeralds into a powder and mix the rest of the ingredients t-together. Stir it with the bone."

Sky nodded and stood. He shuddered when the animal inside roared and scratched at the edge of his consciousness. He looked down at his feet for a second, curling his hands into fists. After a moment, he looked up at the others. "Let's get this thing out of my head, then."

**'THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP'**

"Open the god-damned door, Seto!" Sky shouted, nearly bashing the oak door in. "Open it or I will!"

"Are you sure Seto will be able to make the potion, Sky?" Dawn asked. Sky almost didn't hear her. In the short time of coming back to the Overworld, his sense of hearing had deteriorated even more. Sky glanced at her and shrugged. "We can give it a try, right? After all, he's good with potions and stuff like that."

The squid that they had just been talking to ducked behind a tree, out of sight of the group. He had followed them out of the portal after they had left. He wasn't entirely sure why, maybe it was out of pity?

Yeah, that had to be it. He pitied Sky for what had happened to him. The squid knew that that went against how squids thought, but he couldn't care less. But a small nagging feeling at the back of his empty mind told him that he had followed Sky out of guilt. Because he was the one who infected the butter-loving Minecrafter. His uncle had told him to do so in the midst of the battle, and he blindly obliged. Maybe he had thought that he would finally stop being yelled at by Sky? Or maybe that Sky wouldn't mind him that much anymore? But whatever the reason, he followed his orders.

But deep down he felt guilty because it was his fault that Sky was doing this. He didn't want _this_ to happen. He never intended for Sky to be unhappy about it. The squid sighed slightly and squirmed over the ground to hide behind a rock.

His name was Gordy, but everyone just called him squid. Nobody but his uncle knew his name. He was either squid, calamari, or. . .

Or prince.


	5. Chapter 5

**Animal - Chapter five**

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Gordy froze as he saw a human dressed in grey and purple open the door. He squinted and crawled closer, straining his ears to hear what the land-dwellers were saying. A squid's hearing was mediocre at best, but he had spent enough time on land so he had better hearing than other cephalopods. It helped that he was one among a few squids that were able to stay alive out of his element.

That was another reason why he didn't rule over the squids. Instead of Gordy, his uncle, who's name was Derpsolu, ruled over the under-water creatures. And, like any royal member, the King could change into a squid-human, much like Sky's current form. But Gordy couldn't, so he couldn't properly rule over the squids.

Personally, Gordy thought it was just luck. Every royal squid should be able to... transform, and he was _just_ lucky enough not to do so. It was stupid, really. Notch made them aquatic creatures, so why try to be a human? Other squids couldn't, so why was being a royal family member supposed to be different?

Gordy shook the thoughts out of his head and slithered closer to the house that the group was entering. The grey and purple-clad human seemed surprised at Sky's appearance (who wouldn't?) but invited them in. Gordy knew that the sorcerer wouldn't be able to complete the potion; not without his help, anyway. They still needed the blood of royalty, and Gordy knew that his uncle wouldn't be back any time soon.

So that left him, a scrawny, persistent squid prince.

The prince peered into a window, hefting himself up with two of his tentacles. Maybe being able to transform into a human wouldn't have been so terribly bad about now.

"So we need your help, Seto," the space-suit wearing man said. Gordy would have raised an eyebrow, wondering how he had missed the entire conversation. Seto, who Gordy decided was the wizard-looking human, hummed and glanced at Sky. "Do you guys know how this even happened?" he asked.

Deadlox nodded and said "Yeah, a squid infected him while we were rescuing Dawn."

The female mentioned ducked her head, feeling slightly guilty. Gordy could understand the feeling. She must think it was her fault, since she was the one who had gotten captured. But the prince knew it was his fault and no others'. He was the one that had infected Sky.

"Hmm. . . I might be able to make the potion you guys are describing. Just let me see if I have everything."

Gordy saw the others nod, then glance at Sky as he spoke. "I'm going outside, I need to clear my head," the infected Minecrafter mumbled, staring down at his feet as he started towards the door.

Gordy's navy blue eyes widened and he quickly let go of the window sill, dropping to the ground. He needed to hide. Gordy doubted that Sky would simply comment on the weather if the prince was seen.

He quickly scrambled over to a small hole, tucking himself inside and curling his tentacles around his body. The sound of metal clinking and heavy footsteps approaching met his ears. Gordy shrunk deeper into the hole, wishing he could become invisible. He flinched when Sky sat down in the grass next to him. There was a long pause before there was a faint beep, then Sky began talking.

"Hello, recruits. I'm Sky, and. . . I have really bad news. I don't think I'll. . . Be able to record much anymore. As much as I hate to say it, I won't be-"

Gordy glanced around, wondering why the Sky Army's leader had cut himself off.

"No," Sky whispered "not again. Not- Ah!"

And then Sky fell silent. But it wasn't normal silence; it reminded Gordy of a predator's silence when it was stalking prey. The prince gulped, knowing that Sky wasn't there, and had been replaced with the thing that he had infected him with. Sky chuckled darkly and there was the sound of metal snapping.

"Soon," Gordy heard Sky hiss "soon all of Sky Army will fall."

The sound of glass shattering pierced the air, and Gordy saw black shards. The prince squid cowered, eyes wide. He could feel the power radiating off of this Sky, and he knew that it wasn't good in a single way.

"Sky?" Gordy lifted himself out of the ground slightly, peering over at the headphone-wearing human making his way towards Sky. Oh, no. . . Faster than a blink of the eye, Sky whipped around and slammed Ty into Seto's house. Deadlox gasped, falling to the ground as the possessed Sky walked over to him.

"I'm sorry, Tyler. But I'm afraid you're in my way," Sky hissed at the downed Minecrafter.

"S-Sky, don't do-"

"Yes, yes. I know. 'Don't do dis'. Honestly Tyler, you'd think I'd get it by now. But alas," Sky sneered and hefted Ty up by the throat. "'Dis' is going to be _done_."

Gordy didn't know what to do. For some strange reason, he felt like he should be out trying to save the poor human. But that went against his instincts. Humans were horrible monsters, they get what they deserve. Gordy knew that Deadlox had killed many of his kind, and so have Sky's other friends. So the desire to help them find a cure was confusing. And know he wanted to save the human?

"S-S. . . H-help!"

Sky grinned viciously. "You fool, there is no one to help you. All your friends would rather have you dead. You're a waste of time and space. You're useless. You're pitiful, _weak_. It's a shame I need to end you quietly. I would rather enjoy hearing you scream," Sky said quietly, but his tone was dark and venomous.

That's it. He needed to help. Without another thought, Gordy squirmed out if the hole and slapped at Sky with his tentacles. He managed to yank himself up onto Sky's head. Snarling as much as a squid could, Gordy tugged the infected Minecrafter away from Deadlox. Sky screeched, claws going up to slash at Gordy's vulnerable flesh. The prince hissed as the weapons came in contact with his body, leaving four deep gouges across his chest. (Or where his chest would be if he wasn't a squid) Gordy gasped in pain and released Sky, crumpling to the ground. The infected Minecrafter sneered at him, the turned back to Deadlox. "Fucking squid," he muttered.

Ty stood on shaky feet. "Sky, fight it. Don't listen to the squid side."

Sky sighed and rolled his eyes. "Haven't you learned enough?" He strode forward and grabbed Deadlox by his shirt collar. "I can't be tamed."

And with that, Sky hurled Deadlox into the air. Smirking, he waited for gravity to take effect. When Ty was close enough, Sky swatted him into a tree, then ran over and kicked him in the side. "Face it, Tyler," Sky said, pausing to deliver another kick to the human. "I am what I always should have been. And you. . ."

Gordy winced as Sky stomped on Ty's head, then scraped his claws across his back. Gordy quietly started to back up, slithering over to the sorcerer's house. If he could warn the other humans, then maybe they'll get there in time to save Deadlox. He wondered how they couldn't hear the sounds of fighting.

"And you are a weak, stupid human that can't take care of himself. Just look at you–Pathetic, pitiful!"

Deadlox coughed and tried to crawl away, only to be knocked down again by a tentacle. Sky grabbed him by the ankle with another tentacle, then flipped him right side up and grabbed him by the throat. "Any last words, weakling?"

Meanwhile, Gordy had made it to the door of Seto's house. He slammed a tentacle onto the doorknob, but couldn't get it it to turn. "Hey, hey! Humans! Hurry, get out here! Your friend is in trouble!"

The door swung open, and Gordy fell down onto his face. He looked up slightly and recognized the bottom-half of a space suit. "Human! Your friend!"

Jason raised an eyebrow down at the squid, then seemed to realize that Sky was _killing_ Deadlox. "Ty!" He shouted, running outside and tackling Sky. Other humans came to the door. The one covered in fur took out a battle axe and charged with a strange, wobbly cry. Gordy squirmed away from the door, not wanting to get stepped on. The other people followed their furry friend outside to try to separate Tyler from Sky. The only one that turned tail and ran back into the house was Seto, who held a half-mixed potion in his hand.

Gordy followed him, struggling to pull himself along the ground. "Human, I need help. I have the last ingredient to-"

Sky crashed in from the window. Blood splattered across his arms. The prince gulped, knowing that the blood wasn't Sky's. The infected Minecrafter's tentacles snapped around wildly as he made his way towards the sorcerer and squid. "Give me the potion," he said, voice dangerously low. Seto gulped and reached into his pocket, then threw a small, round object at the ground. Smoke exploded from the bomb and the human made his escape, grabbing Gordy by a tentacle and yanking him out.

Gordy felt himself become woozy as soon as he took a breath of the thick red smoke. His sight grew blurry, dark spots swimming in his vision. "Poison," the squid croaked. It must have been poisonous. But Seto didn't seem to mind the gas. But in a few moments, Seto pulled the limp prince out of his house.

Gordy only had enough time to see Sky stumble out of the house and drop to the ground unconscious before darkness enveloped his world.


	6. Chapter 6

**Animal - Chapter six**

When Sky woke up he was in an unfamiliar place. Cracking open his eyes, he glanced around. The room he was in was empty. Only the walls had color to them, which was strange, moving dark grey swirls. It reminded him of fog.

Sky sat up, only just realizing that the heavy weight of tentacles wasn't rooted onto his back. Gasping, he felt along his spine with his hands. Nothing. Even his old shirt was back. Hope swelled in his chest. Maybe Seto had made the cure while he had been knocked out? He had to make sure.

Sky looked around for a mirror, but couldn't find any type of furniture in the room. He stood up and grabbed the sunglasses off his face and inspected them. But these had been shattered, hadn't they? He frowned and looked at his reflection. The frown turned into a smile when his normal reflection showed in the glasses. It had worked! He was free from the animal forever! But then something caught his eye. Sky looked closer into the reflection, then whipped around.

His squid form stood about ten feet behind him, sharp incisors poking out of his lip as he smirked. The real Sky faced the monster, eyes wide. "Wh-what? But how?"

The animal took a step forward, crooning a claw up in a 'come here' gesture. Sky took another step back, shaking his head. This couldn't be happening. The monster nodded, tentacles whipping around. Sky finally saw how much of a monster that he had been.

Grey-blue skin cast the monster's facial features into shadows. Navy blue, six inch long claws sat on its fingertips. Six long, slender, but powerful tentacles had grown from its back. The animal was shirtless, showing off the gills on each side of its ribs. Its hair had turned a dark shade of grey, almost black. And its eyes. Its hideous, horrifying eyes: Half lidded with a blue ring surrounding a black pupil.

Sky gulped and took another step back. "W-what do you want from me? Why do you do this?" he asked quietly. "Isn't harming my friends enough?"

"Sky, Sky," it tsked "harming your puny human friends was just a small stepping stone. I have plans, Sky. And they are just in the way. First it will be Tyler, then Dawn, then Kermit, then Jason, and so on."

Sky snarled. "No way. I won't let you. I'd rather die than let you hurt my friends."

The animal cackled, tentacles waving randomly. It grinned evilly at Sky. "Such a strong spirit. It's almost a shame that I have to make that spirit submit to me."

Sky growled at the monster and took another step back. Maybe he could turn tail and run. It stung his pride at the thought of running from such a monster, but he didn't have many options. "Never," he said "I would _never _submit to such a freak as you."

It laughed again, stalking towards him threateningly. "But don't you realize, Sky, that I _am _you? Look at us, we are brothers, you and I. Join me. I can give you power, all the power in the world. Haven't you ever wanted to be stronger? To have unlimited access to anything you ever wanted? You can have anything and everything, and all you have to do is take my hand..." It held a clawed, grey hand out to him. Sky hesitated and stared at it. He had the urge to reach out and...

No. He would stay strong.

Sky narrowed his eyes and took a step away from the animal. "No. I will not listen to you. I- I will not join the squids! There isn't a single way! I'll- I'll kill you!" A long, buttery sword materialized in his hand. The animal looked surprised, stumbling back a few steps. The angered Sky made his way towards the monster, hand grasping the sword's hilt tightly. "I'll kill you, and be rid of you forever!"

The animal grinned after Sky said that, shock fading. "You would now, wouldn't you? Oh, if only it wouldn't end your pathetic life, too."

"What do you mean?" Sky asked, pausing. The squid chuckled darkly. "Dear, Sky. Didn't you know that if you kill me, you die as well?"

"H-huh? No, that isn't possible..." Sky stuttered, sword dissipating into thin air. "But-but that would mean..."

"Yes, go on..."

When Sky clamped his mouth shut, the squid continued for him. "That would mean that you have hurt your friends, and you only. As I said before, Sky. I am _you. _And _you... _"

"No... No! Don't say it! I'm not a squid! I'm not!" Sky shouted, clasping his hands over his ears to block out the monster's words and squeezing his eyes shut. It chuckled again. "Yes," it sneered "you are a squid. Don't deny it Sky. Don't deny your very existence."

Sky opened his eyes again and looked up, only to be faced with a giant mirror. He gasped and stumbled backwards at the reflection staring him down. It was the animal, but when he moved it moved. It was him. He was it.

Oh Notch, no...

The animal cackled again as Sky turned on his heels and ran. The echoing laugh followed Sky as he sprinted, running as far away as he could. The swirling grey fog parted as he went through it, then closed up behind him. Soon, he lost all sense of direction. All he could see was the fog, and all he could hear was his own heavy panting.

And the animal's insane cackling laugh. It followed him, poured over him and suffocated the very air he was breathing with evil. Sky stumbled and fell, scraping his elbows and knees on the ground. The panicked Sky stood and continued to dart away. He needed to get out of there, out of the heavy, suffocating fog. It swirled around him, smothering his sight and hearing. Sky slowed and turned in a full circle. There was nothing but fog. And then a weight landed on his back, and a sword jabbed through his abdomen. Blood poured from his wound as the blade swept across his back, leaving a deep incision. The sword pierced his leg. Then his shoulder.

Sky screamed, trying to top the bleeding as best as he could. He twisted out from under the person's weight and stood shakily, only to be knocked down again. "This is for what you did to me," an achingly familiar voice hissed in his ear. Prying his eyes open, Sky saw Deadlox, bruises and cuts that Sky himself had inflicted littering his features. And then Sky knew no more as the butter sword was plunged through his chest.

* * *

Sky bolted up, a sheen of sweat covering his face. He shivered, curling into a ball on the bed that he had been passed out on. He knew that it had been a dream, yet not a dream at the same time. Ty had killed him, taking his revenge on Sky after the infected Minecrafter had hurt him. And Sky had actually talked to the animal, had actually replied back to it. And that scared him. If what the monster said was true, then that meant there was no getting rid of it without killing himself.

So the cure Seto was working on was useless... Unless it worked and got rid of the monster. But in the process, it would also kill Sky... He had no other choice. He needed this thing _gone. _And that potion was his only choice. He would save his friends, and himself by ending his own life.

And if that didn't work, then he always knew when a butter sword would come in handy.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'd like to thank you all for reading this story, I never thought you guys'd like it so much. But I'm sorry to say that there's only two more chapters after this. :( Oh well, it was fun to write. Have a good day/night, and please ****read, review, and save the koalas!**

**-Cold**

* * *

Gordy sighed, shivering slightly. The humans had dumped him into an ice-cold tank while he had been out, and the water temperature could very well belong in Antarctica. He wasn't used to this type of frozen water, and he was sure that a chunk of ice had floated past him. "H-hey! Hu-hu-human? I-I-I'm fre-eezing my tentacles off!"

The sorcerer only glanced at him, then back to the potion he was slowly stirring with a bone. "That's the only tank I have, squid. And I don't trust you on land."

"B-but-"

Jason burst into the potion brewing room. "Guys, he's awake!"

Seto jumped and nearly spilt the cure. "Careful," the sorcerer could hear the squid hiss. Seto turned and cast the squid a sharp glare. The prince glared right back at him. The human shook his head and turned back to Jason. "Has he said anything?"

The space man shook his head and went out of the room, gesturing for Seto to follow him. he sorcerer glanced at the squid as Jason left. "I'm not bringing you with me. I'm sorry, but I don't think Sky would..."

The squid blinked, and seemed to nod. "I understand. Tell Him I said hi, though."

Sky had curled into a ball on the bed he had been passed out on. He shivered, trying to get the nightmare out of his head. Sky wished that there was another way to kill the animal without killing himself. But his options were bleak. Either he died, or the monster continued to hurt his friends. Sky sighed. He couldn't tell his friends. If he did, they wouldn't give him the cure. So he wouldn't.

The squid-human looked up as the door creaked. He had assumed it had been locked, but it didn't look like it now.

Dawn poked her head inside the room, scanning the dark shadows for Sky. She found him on the bed, curled in a fetal position. "Sky?" She asked softly. She sat down next to him, wincing when he flinched away from her. "Sky... It wasn't your fault. Sky, look at me," she said gently. Sky lifted his head just enough to glance at her, then covered his face again. "Don't look at me," he mumbled "I'm a monster."

"Oh, Sky," Dawn sighed, wrapping him in a tight hug. "You're not a monster, Sky. You just can't control what the squids did to you."

"But I hurt Ty... Is he okay?"

Dawn nodded. "Yeah, he's fine."

"Can I see him?" Sky asked, uncurling from a ball. He looked at Dawn and saw the relief in her eyes when she saw his normal golden-brown eye color. But he could see her hesitate.

"Dawn, can I see if he's okay?" He asked again. Dawn finally nodded, but didn't say anything. Sky smiled slightly and stood, only then realizing that he wasn't shackled. He rubbed a wrist and started towards the door, which Dawn had left slightly cracked open. Just before he could reach over and open it, the oak wood was slammed open by a very excited bacca."Sky You're okay!"

"Fluffy?" Sky gasped as the furry creature jumped forward and _squeezed _the squid-human. Sky hissed as one of the tentacles on his back was crushed between Jerome's arms and his back. Not to mention the lack of air Jerome was choking out of him. "J-Jerome...can't... breathe!"

"Oh, sorry, buddy," the bacca said, stepping away from Sky and rubbing his neck in embarrassment. "Guess I was just excited that you were awake."

Sky winced and brought the aching tentacle around to rub it tenderly. "Yeah, I guess..." He frowned slightly and dropped the appendage. Since when did he care about the tentacles? Jason made his way into the room, pushing Jerome away slightly after seeing the bacca still a little close to Sky. "Give him room, Jerome. Geez."

"Yeah, man. Sky needs his space," Kermit said, walking into the room with a smile on his lips. Seeing Sky alive, awake, and in control was a sight for sore eyes. "I thought you were gonna be sleeping forever, you bed potato."

Sky cracked a smile and nodded a greeting at the astronaut and frog. His meeting with Jerome had lightened his mood slightly, and now he could at least fake a smile for his friends. He could give them that much before he took whatever cure that was going to kill him. Sky was going to miss Team Crafted, he really would. If only there was another way to get rid of this monster other than killing himself.

Seto peered into the darkened room that the others had gathered in. As a force of habit, he reached over and flipped the light switch on. Instantly, Sky hissed and covered his face, tentacles coiling around him to block out the light. Seto snapped the light switch nearly in half as he flipped it back down. "Sorry, Sky. It's a habit..."

Sky nodded, forcing the limbs away. "It's okay, Seto, I understand." He looked at the guilty sorcerer, hoping that his friend had come with good news. "So what's up?"

Seto swallowed, unsure if the good news or the bad news should come first. He decided with the good news, which was never a good idea. "The good news is that the cure is almost done. I have a... an acquaintance helping me with it. It should be done by tomorrow."

Sky could tell by his tone that there was more, so he nodded for the human to continue. "And?"

"Well, I did a bit of research."

Uh oh. Whenever Seto 'did a bit of research' it meant that the sorcerer had gone all out in trying to find something. He might have found out that the 'cure' would kill Sky..."

"And I figured out that the cure might not really... _cure _you."

Crap.

Gordy plopped to the ground after crawling out of his freezing prison. He knew what would make the cure work. He just had to tweak the brewing potion without being found out, and Sky would be home free. The prince glanced back at the tank and realized he wouldn't be able to crawl back into it. Oh well, as long as he made the potion. He squirmed over to the human's brewing stand and wrapped a tentacle around the bottle. So far, the liquid was a dark, coppery color. Gordy frowned as much as a squid could and bit the end of one of his limbs. Crimson blood swelled in the cut, and he hung the wound over the potion. Three drops of blood dripped into the liquid. The potion slowly lightened in color, morphing into a shiny butter-colored liquid.

Gordy looked up and around, then spotted what he needed next. Four emeralds sitting on the counter invited him closer. He climbed up to them, resting on the marble countertop. One tentacle searched for a mallet, which it quickly found, and started hammering two of the four emeralds into a powder. Quickly, the prince scooped the dust into the potion, turning it a navy blue.

The squid searched for another ingredient. He spotted it fairly quickly. Soon he was sitting next to the butter ingots, mallet in hand. The butter powder quickly joined the emerald dust in the liquid. The color melted into a soft yellow-orange. But it wasn't finished yet. Gordy quietly slipped off the countertop, sliding across the floor and over to another brewing stand. Hopeful, he searched through the finished potions there. His eyes widened in triumph at the invisibility potion sitting in the rack. Hurriedly, the prince uncapped the vanishing potion and poured half the contents into his own special brew. There was a burst of light, which died down as the potion was finally completed.

Gordy held the bottle up to the light, inspecting the bright butter color. Sparks of navy blue floated around in the liquid, showing that it was the correct potion. Sighing in relief, Gordy started towards the room that was holding Sky, the cure in hand. This would save Sky, allowing him to live without the animal inside of him. All the prince had to do was get it to Sky and force him to drink it.

He never got the chance.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry to say that this is the second to last chapter of Animal. But don't worry, I'll be writing a sequel called Insomnia. I'll post the summary in my bio if you want to check it out. And it isn't centered around Sky. I'll give a koala to whoever guesses the right youtuber! Because why not? Koalas are awesome. Right? _RIGHT?!_**

**Anyways, on with the story! :)**

**-Cold**

* * *

Seto was just about to explain when squids burst into the room. Chaos shortly ensued, and all the sorcerer could see was navy blue-grey and flashes of colors as he and his friends were overrun. Seto scowled and reached into a pocket of his robes, pulling out a potion. He uncapped it, but a tentacle wrapped around his hand and snapped the squid poisoning away. The sorcerer kicked at the squid that was holding his wrist, grinning when it yelped as his foot connected with its eye. He shoved the squid away, then grabbed something from his cloak again. But instead of a potion, a long, thin wand had appeared in his hand. The purple-grey wood shone as if it was enchanted, and strange symbols carved into it danced across the length of the wand. The tip shone with grey sparks as Seto snapped his hand round in a circle.

Instantly, the squids were pushed away by a purple barrier, but his friends were safely pulled into the bubble. All except for Sky, who was too much of a squid to be allowed into the safe haven. Dawn ran forward, trying to reach her boyfriend as the squids surrounded him. "Sky!"

Sky grit his teeth as the squids overpowered him, latching into his arms and legs so he wouldn't be able to escape. One tentacle whacked the back of his legs, and he crumpled to his knees. The mobs held him down, kneeling in front of his human friends. Sky glanced at them, then looked over at a figure approaching them. His breath left him as he saw the animal, tentacles waving wildly.

But when the human-squid turned towards Sky, the blue and green crown placed on its head explain everything. The king squid, Derpsolu, stood over him. The King smirked evilly and chuckled. "So is this the mighty Sky, kneeling before me, Derpsolu?"

Sky snarled as the squid lifted his chin, baring his fangs at the sharp claws that the King had rooted to his finger tips. Sky jerked away and struggled slightly, yanking his hands. The mobs holding him down tightened their grip as the King leaned in close to Sky. "Won't it be easier if you submit, Sky? Don't you want power? Look at your friends: Pathetic!"

Sky couldn't help but glance at the others. Seto looked exhausted; the barrier must be taking up more energy than he had. Dawn was beating on the purple shield, tears gathering in her eyes at Sky's hopeless situation. "Sky..."

Derpsolu smirked at the humans and turned back to the butter-lover. "And even you know that sorcerer won't be able to keep them safe for long. So I'll make a deal with you. if you join me in my army-the Squid Army- I will let them go free. And I won't harm a hair on their head. How about it, Sky? Join us, or let your friends suffer."

Sky growled at the King, golden-brown eyes glaring at the transformed squid. He lowered his eyes, staring down at the ground as e thought over his options. They were bleak. Either join the squids and fight against his own friends or let them suffer a terrible fate. There was no doubt in his mind that the King would make him watch them die. Sky didn't know which would be worse. But if he joined the squids... An idea came to his head, like a light bulb flipped on above his head. He refrained from smirking as he looked the squid straight in the eye. "I... I'll join you."

His friends gasped behind him. Seto faltered in his powers, and the barrier flickered. A group of squids crashed into the wall, making the sorcerer wince as if he had been mentally attacked. Seto grit his teeth and the wand's tip glowed brighter, only to die down after he couldn't gather enough energy. Dawn placed a hand against the weakening barrier, just staring at the chaos outside as Sky stood slowly, squids letting hi limbs go. The infected Minecrafter's tentacles curled above his head, arching dangerously as he turned towards his ex-friends.

Kermit's eyes widened as Sky started assaulting the shield. The frog stumbled away from the edge, dragging dawn with him towards the middle. He could hear Seto hiss in pain, but paid no mind to the sorcerer. It wasn't like the barrier spell would kill him, right? Kermit glanced at Jerome and Jason, eyes asking what they should do. He received the same looks in return. Was Sky really joining the squids? This... this was a _nightmare. _It had to be. There wasn't any way that their trusted and loved Sky would join those monsters.

Seto's breathing was shaky. With the constant assault of the squids outside, and the size of the shield around them, his energy was draining. _Fast. _He didn't know how much longer he'd be able to stay conscious. Dark spots swam in his vision as the Sky scraped his claws across the purple bubble. "S-Sk..." Another scratch across the shield made whatever energy he had left dissipate from his body. His knees gave out from under him and he crumpled to the ground. Jason knelt next to the sorcerer, shaking his shoulders. "Seto? Seto!" But he didn't comprehend his friend's worried cries. All he could think about was that he was so...tired...

Sky nearly faltered as his magical friend fell. He swallowed the guilt and raked his claws against the bubble against. This time, it tore like paper. He grinned and clawed at the fading purple again. As soon as the squids saw the opening, they swarmed the bubble. This time, with a sickening ripping sound-and a cry from Seto-the bubble was torn to shreds. The aquatic mobs tied up his friends, and he could only sit and watch with a glint of remorse in his eye. Just all part of the plan. Derpsolu walked over to Sky. "I need to do something real quick, Sky. If you would excuse me, but I think that the wizard will be a bit of trouble in the future."

Before Sky could even ask what the King meant, the squid whipped out a long, sharp, grey sword. quick as a flash, the demented King snapped forward and plunged the sword into Seto's abdomen.

A sharp pain pierced Seto's side. The air locked in his lungs, and his muscles seized up. Then, a slow pounding sounded in his ears. _Da-dum... da-dum... da-dum..._ But it slowed down, painfully slow. The rising and falling of the sorcerer's chest slowed as well. His eyelids felt heavy. He heard faint voices, but they were diminishing by the second. Dark spots swam in his vision, and a sudden realization made his blood run cold.

He had failed. He was dying. This was the end. His friends... he was leaving them. Leaving them alone to face the squids. He couldn't save Sky, he couldn't save the others. He was a failure. Seto coughed, a trickle of crimson trailing down his lip. his eyes slipped close for a second, but he forced them open with another cough. He couldn't rest now. The squids were still here; the threat was still immediate. But he was just so _tired_. And the pain in his abdomen was numb, he barely felt it anymore. But the pounding in his ears remained ever loud, not able to leave him alone. And then there was darkness as Seto closed his eyes. This time he didn't open them. Two words passed his lips as he spiraled into a never-ending black. "I'm sorry..."

_Da-dum... da-dum... da...dum. . . da. . . ._

* * *

**Yes, I just went there. I love to beat up on people, you peoples will learn that as I make more stories. And sometimes you guys will hate me for it. *evil chuckle* So what do you think? Do you think that Seto, Sky, and the others will survive? Is all hope lost? Or will our heroes rise to face the challenge...**

**Wait and find out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I want to thank all of you peopleses who have read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. I just want to say that I'm really surprised at how many people have read this far. I know there are some grammatical and spelling issues in here, and I'm honored that you peeps love this story so much. As you all know, a story's success is built on the author's and the readers' devotion. I thoroughly enjoyed writing this story for you guys, and I hope you enjoyed it as well. And I wasn't surprised when every single one of you who guessed who the featured youtuber would be got it wrong. xD Yep! Seto does play a major role, but he isn't the main character! I'll have another author's note down at the end of this page. And some of you may have noticed that Husky hasn't been included for a bit. That's explained here. (Truth is, I completely-almost-forgot about him. :P)**

**Oh, and I anyone would like to help me name a song for each chapter, I'm open for suggestions. I don't know about you guys, but I like to listen to the right song when I read/write. So any suggestions will be edited into the beginning of every chapter! I'll make sure to give whoever sent the suggestion props. So with that long author's note over, enjoy!**

* * *

Gordy squirmed through a mass of his own kind, trying to escape the writhing mobs. He had always been slightly claustrophobic, and this army was too much for him. He squeezed through a door and slammed it shut behind him, shutting out the noise from the hallway and the room that the others were in.

The prince glanced around. His eyes widened at Deadlox, who was sitting up in a bed with a small butter dagger pointed at Gordy. "Stay back, squid. I'll- I'll use this if I need to."

The tentacle holding the cure tightened around the bottle's neck. Gordy swallowed and slid backwards, staring the injured Ty in the eyes. "I'm jot here to hurt you. I-I-I have the cure for Sky. I just need to reach him, then-"

Deadlox snarled and swung his legs over the bedside, standing up hastily only to fall back into the bed. All he knew was that Quentin had been in the room an hour ago and left, but the Pokemon-looking Minecrafter hadn't returned. He must have been kidnapped by the squids. And now a scrawny cephalopod was sitting in front of him, claiming to hold the cure to Sky's condition.

Gordy swallowed again and inched towards Ty, but a swing from the dagger told him to stay away. "T-Ty, please. I can help Sky. I can fix what I've done. Just help me get through the squids outside."

Deadlox paused. "Wait, 'what you've done'? What does that mean?"

Maybe that hadn't been the best thing to say. Gordy searched for an excuse, but could only come up with the truth. Telling a lie would get him nowhere fast. "I-... I was the one that made Sky this way in the first place, but-"

He was interrupted when the door was pounded on by a squid. Obviously, they had figured out that someone was in the room. He didn't have much time to explain. "B-but I have the cure! I can help Sky, if you would just let me!"

Ty's brow furrowed. He tried to think of different alternatives other than putting the risk of Sky's sanity and humanity in the hands of this squid. There were a few options, but most if them led to a dead end. He could kill the mob. Make it into soup. Or maybe he could steal the 'cure' from it and try to reach Sky before anything bad happened.

"Please, Tyler. We don't gave any choices left."

Ty paused, then sighed. "I guess I can help you get to Sky... But if I think you're making one wrong move, prepare to have a dagger in the eye." He tried to stand again, this time slowly and managed to stay upright long enough to hobble over to a counter. Several reddish potions satin a neat row. Deadlox grabbed two of them, uncorking and downing one in a couple of gulps. There was a soft glow, and some of his injuries faded. He pocketed the other bottle. "Seto had said not to use too many in one go, so I guess I'm as good as I'll get."

Gordy seemed to nod as he made his way towards the door. Things had quieted down. This wasn't right, a few seconds ago squids had been trying to bust the door down. But now everything was shrouded in silence. Cautiously, Deadlox reached over and twisted the door handle, swinging the door open slowly. There was nothing. Not a squid in sight. Then there was a loud _thud_ from the other end of the hall. The two ex-enemies glanced at each other, then hurried as towards the room that familiar voices came from.

**(This is a time jump. It skips backwards, so as above was happening, the thing below this note was happening at the same time. I hope it isn't too confusing.)**

"Seto! Oh god, no..." Sky whispered to himself, frozen at the sight of his dead friend. He glanced at Derpsolu, who swung the blade around carelessly with a smirk on his face. "See Sky? Humans are pathetic."

Sky swallowed and his claws curled into a fist. He just witnessed his friend's murder, and he was doing_ nothing_... This was unacceptable. He could feel an instinct surge inside of him. The animal was awakening. But he didn't desire to kill the others. Instead, it seemed like there were plenty of cephalopods around to take his anger off of...

In a blur of blue-grey, Sky whipped around and sliced the sword in half with a slice of his claws. Derpsolu dropped the blade's hilt in shock and jumped away as Sky made his way towards him. "Sky, you wouldn't want to kill me, would you? Just think of all that I could give you if you remained in my army," the King tried to reason, but Sky was beyond reasoning.

When he got no response other than a deadly glare, the King bolted to the door. Jason and Kermit were in his way to freedom, and he turned on his heel and ran towards the window. Dawn scowled at him and hefted a butter sword at the squid's neck as he neared. Derpsolu turned, only to have a furious baca's fist meet his jaw.

The King stumbled backwards and Sky wrapped two tentacles around the King's wrists. The expression on his face was cold and furious. And when you looked at Sky's eyes, you could see only one of them was his own. The other was just like a squid's. "You killed him," Sky whispered. His voice was distorted, and the others could hear two voices overlapping each other. One was a deep growl, and the other was his normal tone. Sky snarled again and glared at the King as he hefted the squid into the air by his neck. "You...I-I I'll... You're _dead_!"

Derpsolu gagged and the gills on his sides flapped as they tried to bring in the lack of oxygen that his human lungs weren't. He reached up to claw at Sky's hands, leaving deep gashes that oozed crimson blood. The King kicked at the enraged ex-human, but his struggles were harmless. Sky's fury was too great by now, and Derpsolu knew that nothing could stand in the way of his death and Sky's thirst for blood. In an act of desperation, the King bent his head as far as he could and bit Sky's wrist, but he was thrown at a wall, creating a loud thud as he rolled to the floor. As the humans closed in, he called for retreat. "Army, retreat! We got one of them, and that's enough!"

The one thing that the army was good at was running away. In a few seconds, the squids had gone out the way they had come in. Through windows, doors, and holes in the ceiling, they fled. If the King was calling for a retreat, it meant that if they stayed any longer they would be most possibly killed before they could lift a tentacle.

Derpsolu struggled to his feet to follow his brethren, but Jerome knocked him back to the floor. The tip of a butter sword was pressed to his throat and he looked up at Sky with wide, terrified eyes. "You-you wouldn't want to do-" the sword was pressed closer, drawing blood as it cut the squid's neck.

"You hurt my friends, killed Seto, and tried to make me join your ranks. You are a worthless piece of shit, put on this world only to cause trouble. I'm ending that. _Today_. I don't care if I still have this- this animal inside of me. You, at least, are _dead_."

And with that, he stabbed the sword into the squids chest, missing the heart purposefully. "This is for Seto," Sky hissed.

He twisted the blade to the side, grinning at the King's cry of distress.

"And this," Sky yanked it out and stabbed down on two of the tentacles "is for my friends."

Then he swung on the King's legs, relishing the pained expression that this torture inflicted. He created deep gashes on the King's skin and he loved every moment of the squid's torture. But finally, he figured that this needed to end sometime. So through the heart did his blade go.

"And that was for me," the infected Minecrafter spat as the animal inside him faded with the King's gurgling cries. Finally, the squid fell still as his life substance spilled out of the gaping wounds.

Sky glanced over at his friends, hoping to not get any glares of disgust. But they were kneeling around Seto, calling his name and shaking him as if they expected the sorcerer to get up. Sky bowed his head in sorrow, knowing that he could have done something to save him. "I'm sorry, Seto... I'm so _sorry_," he whispered to himself, anger dwindling to nothing. Sky fell to one knee, then the other as tears welled in his eyes.

Dawn sat down next to him and he hugged her, silently listening as she sobbed into his chest. Kermit glanced at him and nodded, eyes shining with emotion. Sky never understood why the frog had nodded at him. Was it a nod of regret, sorrow, or guilt? Or was it that the amphibian had forgiven him? He never did find out.

Gordy and Ty entered the battle-scarred room, taking in the tragedy. Ty gasped at Seto's cold form. Flashes of memory-the egg hunt, parkour maps, and everything- whizzed through his mind in a matter of seconds. He swallowed, but couldn't do anything other than stare. Gordy slithered up next to him, eyes wide at the scene. This wasn't what he had anticipated. Death wasn't a new thing to him, but he wasn't very comfortable around it. His eyes traveled around the room until they laid on the bloodied form of his uncle. Slowly, he crept over to the body and grasped the crown with a tentacle. The prince stared at it for a moment, then glanced over at Sky.

Technically, Sky was the new leader of the Squid Army. If Gordy's assumptions were correct, the Sky Army leader had killed Derpsolu. It was squid law that whoever was able to defeat the current King would take hold of the crown. It had been like this for ages, but the King's power was usually left unquestioned. Derpsolu had stolen the crown from Gordy's father, leaving the prince an orphan. And not once did his uncle seem to regret killing his own brother. Not once. Now Sky was the leader of two warring armies. But even with knowing this, Gordy also knew that there was no possible way that the Sky Army leader would go as low as taking control of his enemy. Sure, now Sky held power against the squids, but his loyalty remained in the Sky Army. Gordy wondered if maybe, after all of this was over, he could possible join the Sky Army...

He snorted and crawled back over to Deadlox, who held the potion in a death grip as he made his way over to Sky and the others. "Sky, what- what happened?"

Sky looked up at his old friend, eyes blank. He couldn't save Seto. He should have been able to. And now his friend was dead. And nobody even got to say goodbye. "I-I couldn't save him," he said quietly. Deadlox took Sky's arm and heaved him off the ground along with Dawn, who's eyes were puffy and red from sniffed and left the males alone, walking over to Jerome, who sat in a corner alone.

A bottle was thrust into Sky's hands. He looked down at the glowing butter potion with blue sparks floating around in the liquid. "What is?... Is this the-"

Deadlox nodded and said "Yeah. It's the cure. And don't worry, I guarantee that it won't kill you."

Sky blinked. How had Ty known that the cure would kill him? He either must have figured it out, or someone had told him. He glanced back down at the cure, thinking. It would either work and reverse what had happened to him, or kill him. He didn't want to leave Team Crafted with the heartbreak of two deceased team members, but of he remained a squid there was bound to be more fatalities.

He glanced around and swallowed, knowing this might be the last time he ever saw his friends again. Without another word, the bottle was uncorked and downed in three gulps.

* * *

The first thing that registered in the animal's mind was the _pain_. It howled shrilly, grasping its head as the potion Sky drank did its job. A glimmer of worry crossed the monster's mind as it realized that the host wasn't dying. But it was. The animal shrieked as a tentacle was ripped off his back by an invisible force. Then went two of its claws, dropping off with a jab of fiery pain. The animal dropped to the ground as the transformation took place, grey skin and tentacles peeling away into human flesh. The animal howled and writhed, as if to put the fire of agony out. It couldn't escape. Everything was just pain. It was its very essence. Every fiber and cell that made the monster was burning from the affects of the potion.

The monster gasped as the gills on his sides shriveled to nothing. He couldn't breath. He couldn't breath! The animal had always relied on the gills to take in oxygen. Then suddenly, something ripped inside of him. The animal screamed as something pulled him into the fog that surrounded him. He was dragged across the ground by an invisible force. Grey and purple, grey and purple, a flash of color, then more flashes, then grey and purple again. What was happening? Was he dead or dying? Was this his end? And the animal felt something for the first time: Fear. He was... He was terrified. Having no clue as to what was happening, the monster could do nothing as the invisible force pulled him through the fog and past the colors.

His mind started to fade, as well as his body. The animal shrieked once more, then was sucked away from Sky's mind, never to terrorize his subconscious again.

* * *

Sky stood in front of a headstone. He stared at it blankly, golden brown eyes blinking to get rid of salty tears. A month had passed. A month since Seto's death. A month since he returned to normal. A month since Husky went missing. An entire _month_...

But it seemed like a year.

Sky swallowed, taking off his new sunglasses and wiping his eyes. Everything has smoothened out since that last battle with the deceased King. The group had all gone their separate ways as they tried to get over the loss of their beloved sorcerer. Sky couldn't help but still think that it was his fault that Seto had been killed. Maybe he if hadn't tried to backstab the King in the first place, or maybe if he had been prepared? He didn't know. The worst part was telling everyone that hadn't been in the battle of Seto's death.

He could remember each and every one of his other friend's faces and expressions as they were told what had happened. Shock, sorrow, regret at not having the chance to say goodbye, or anger. In Sky's eyes, all the anger was directed at him. The only ones that Sky couldn't tell were Husky, Jordan, and Ryan. Husky had disappeared before the final battle had even started. Jordan and Ryan weren't anywhere to be found.

He sighed and placed a soft white rose on the grave,, trying not to look at the inscription. Quietly, shoulders hunched, he turned his back to the mound of dirt and walked away. Lost in his own thoughts, Sky never noticed a pair of softly glowing white eyes staring out from behind red glasses. Maybe, if he had noticed, he would have turned. And if he had turned, he would have met that pair of blank, pupil-less eyes. And then he would have had the shock of his life after he saw what was standing next to the owner of those eyes.

But that is a different story.

* * *

**I just wanted to say that the next chapter I post will be just a chapter of me talking, clearing up some things that may have you peoples confused and giving out credits and all that jazz. So you guys don't have to read it, but you can if you want to. Hey, I might even include a sneak-peak to _Insomnia_.(Which, if you don't know, is the sequel to _Animal_.) So yeah, this is the end! Review if you enjoyed, I sure hope you did!**

**-Cold**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm here to explain anything that might have confused you peoples that were reading this story and I'll also stick in some credits somewhere. So here we go. 28468**

**Explanations:**

**Chapter 1- When Sky started recording with his glasses. (Also in chapter 5) I read from another fanfiction where the youtubers record what they do, then send it to us. I used a slight variation of that. Instead of sending it from Minecraftia and to our world, their videos stay in Minecraftia; sent from the youtubers and to Minecraftians.**

**Chapter 1, 2, and 7- Sky's sensitivity to bright lights (also in chapter 4) and his deteriorating sense of hearing. I looked up a squid's anatomy for this fic. I found that they're all deaf, but have excellent eyesight because they live so deep down under the ocean. I tweaked this a bit, and just gave the squids (and Sky) horrible hearing. And yes squids have only SIX tentacles. Not eight, octopi have eight. Squids have SIX.**

**Chapter 6- When Sky first sees the animal in person. Yes, he was basically talking to himself. But at the same time, he wasn't. The animal had brought him into Sky's own subconscious to try to get him to give in and feed Sky doubts and lies. Originally, I intended for Sky to be trapped in this state of unconsciousness and for the animal to have complete control.**

**Chapter 7, 8- Yes, Seto really did die here. And no, Sky actually didn't join the Squid Army. I wanted to make him stab Derpsolu in the back when the time was right, but the story took a turn that I wasn't expecting and the King ended up killing Seto, unleashing Sky's animal onto the squids.**

**Chapter 8- I know it seems unlikely for Deadlox to trust a squid that quickly. believe me, I know. It bugs me probably more than you. But I couldn't have gotten that chapter out without it being five-thousand words long. So, in the end, I just made Ty desperate enough to put a little faith into Gordy.**

* * *

**And that's about it for explanations. If I missed anything you wanted to know or if I haven't cleared anything up good enough, tell me in a review or PM and I'll gladly come back and edit this note to answer that question. Now here's a bit of info that is unnecessary to put in, but I'm putting it here anyway.**

**Title:** _Animal_

**Genre:**Hurt/comfort/friendship

**Chapters:** 9 chapters

**Favs:** 22

**Follows:** 22

**Reviews:** (As of 8-25-13) 43

**Words:** 16,172

**Rated:** T

**Views:** (As of 8-25-13) 2,702

**Posted** 8-7-13

* * *

**And then, finally my favorite part, facts!**

_**Animal was originally going to be a one-shot, but then it got too long and it was turned into a two-shot. Then a three-shot and ect... I really have no clue how it turned out to have 9 chapters.**_

**I spent more time on this fic than any story I have ever written.**

_**The song that inspired me to write this was Ready, Aim, Fire by Imagine Dragons.**_

_**Animal **_**was originally intended to be a songfic.**

_**I never intended for Seto to die. I was going to have Sky get killed by the cure, but it seemed a bit anti-climactic for me.**_

**I have another version of this story stored away somewhere. In this version, Sky dies but the animal continues to live and wreak havoc.**

_**Gordy is also evil in this version.**_

* * *

**And that's it for the facts section of these credits. Now on to the real credits, the stuff you guys can skip unless you love to read disclaimers.**

Skydoesminecraft (SkytheKidRS) does not belong to me in any way, shape or form. Same goes for the rest of Team Crafted.

I don't own Minecraft. It belongs to its respected owners at Mojang.

But I do own Gordy and Derpsolu. They're my own oc's.

I also own this fic, and the idea behind it. Please don't steal. But if you want to make your own variation or whatever, PM me first.

* * *

**And that's it for this Author's Note**

**Oh, one more thing. I would like to thank every single one of you who read, reviewed, and everything I mentioned in the last chapter. I would also like to thank EnderMagic979 and iliketoreviewgoodstries for the awesome song suggestions. I'll make sure to try those out while I write next time. :) So without further ado, here's that sneak peak of _Insomnia_ I promised:**

"I-I thought I had more time," the man stuttered out, staring into the glowing white eyes that stood in front of him. "That was the deal, right? I had another week." He flinched as the being spoke. "you are incorrect, you knew that tonight was the time."

He shook his head slowly and frowned. "N-no, I'm pretty sure I had another week... Besides, I haven't explained I would be going anywhere. I haven't even said goodbye yet."

The demon glared at him and sighed. He thought for a moment, then finally said "Fine, I will give you one week. Not two, not three. One. But you have to tell them exactly why you are leaving, no lies."

He nodded, sighing. One week, One week to say goodbye to his friends. One week to be able to walk freely without those glowing eyes following him. One week to be normal. One week to explain...

To explain that he was this monster's son. Jordan couldn't have asked for a harder week in his life.


End file.
